The tradesman typically fastens tools by hanging the same on a tool belt about the tradesman's waist. Additionally, it is known to wear a nail apron which hangs from the workman's neck, fastens about the waist and includes a number of upwardly open pockets spaced peripherally about the apron for carrying nails, screws and like fasteners. Such prior art arrangements are found within a number of U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,270,158; 2,664,231; 2,956,715; 3,212,688 and 4,790,461 teach single or multiple tool holders which are belt supported and hung by a clip or the like from a tradesman's belt. Pouches for holding fasteners or tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,201,159 and 1,292,728. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,188 teaches a caddie for knives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,764 is directed to a hinged lid box or caddie for nails, screws carried by multiple detachable containers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,576 and 4,936,499 teach wire tool holder/nail and screw pouch assemblies supported by a belt passing through the attached wire pouch holders. Tool holders formed of wire, which are belt supported, are found within U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,755 and 4,457,462.
None of these references are believed to teach or suggest an interchangeable tool and fastener carrying and storage system functioning alternatively as a suspended tool and fastener carrying structure supported by a tradesman's belt and as an upright storage system caddie.